Water Is Wet
by happyoreokidd
Summary: It's nice that they can still discover new things about each other after 12 years together. (Post 9x03 Mrs. Garfield date add-on)


_Hello again! I seem to be unable to get off the smut train. Not sure what has come over me- one moment I was minding my own business and the next moment the unedited 9x03 came into my existence and obliterated any work I was even trying to do. _

_Let's face it folks- Donna and Harvey are kinky af with each other. We knew that already, but it's always nice to get confirmation. It's just sad we never get to see it. The best I can offer you is a readable version. _

_Hope it lives up to expectations. And if not, forget about this, and just think about all the different ways darvey be getting it on *bow chika wow wow* _

* * *

"Good. Now we're going to pay the check. And then I'm going to go home and be young Harvey and you're going to be Ricky Garfield's mom."

"You are a bad man."

"A very bad man."

* * *

The ride home marks a moment where the sexual tension between them reaches a record high. She doesn't want to scar Ray, but with the way Harvey's whole hand is covering her thigh, she's quite literally one centimeter from unzipping his pants and riding him into oblivion, consequences be damned. She's horny as hell, because the man sitting next to her is a mass of desire and knowing he wants her in the same capacity is more than enough to get her off.

Harvey's not faring much better, she can tell. To the common eye, he looks calm and collected, making small talk with Ray. Only Donna can see that his jaw has been clenched for the entire ten minutes they've already been in the car, and that he's planted his feet firmly on the floor and hasn't dared looking down at his crotch. He won't look at her either, but the hand that's clenching at her thigh and moving higher due to his lack of self control is more than enough for Donna to know where he stands.

A few minutes later, just for her own entertainment, she leans over him, placing one hand on his thigh. She doesn't have to look, knows that he's already boring his eyes into her, bewildered at what the hell she thinks she's doing. His expression contorts to one of confusion and disbelief, thinking there's no way she'd actually-

She moves further across his lap, and moves her other hand to lock his side of the door. She's back on her side of the car instantaneously, and while Ray is apologizing lightly for forgetting the lock, she's watching his leg twitch in response and his eyes closing as he whispers, "Donna, I swear to god-"

"We've arrived, Mr. Specter," Ray interrupts smoothly, as he pulls over.

Harvey almost chokes at his words, forced to abandon his train of thought. "Thank you, Ray" he stammers. She exits the car through her side easily, and has to chuckle at herself when he's left completely flustered and unable to work out the lock she enabled mere seconds ago.

When he finally steps out of the car, shuts the door, and sees Ray off, his eyes never leave her as he walks to her with intention. His eyes are already pools of black, and she can't help but shiver at the sight.

"New York's Best Closer, can't even open a car door, hmm?" she can't help but tease.

Harvey doesn't take the bait, much to her surprise. Instead he leans over as he offers her his arm. "We'll see if you're able to make such smart comments once I'm done with you later."

Donna only has time for her breath to hitch before she moves to follow him into the lobby on legs that suddenly feel weak.

He smirks, pretending to be the gentleman she clearly knows he isn't, and doesn't say anything when she leans on him for support.

When they wait for the elevator, he's so calm she thinks the energy might have dissipated. She's almost a little disappointed, thinking it would have been fun to drive him to the brink of insanity. Donna knows she's good at what she does, knows that what she's capable of is more than enjoyable to him, but if she's being honest with herself, she was excited for the opportunity to potentially reach a new personal best.

They couldn't help it- their desire to one-up each other in everything, even sexually, was just the nature of their relationship. It was exactly why they could never settle with anyone else, and equally why they would never have enough of each other.

She's lost in thought thinking how she can still make his night unforgettable when the elevator dings and she's being pulled in and pushed up against a wall, all in the same second. Harvey doesn't even wait for the doors to close (he's already checked, it's an empty lobby) when he's parting her legs, perching her in between his thighs, and burying himself in her neck.

She's about to ask him what the hell he thinks he's doing with so many security cameras around when he's sucking on _that _spot near her clavicle and she's fluttering her eyes shut and letting out a soft moan instead.

Her hands move to grip his hair while his migrate to the railing behind her on both sides, effectively boxing her in.

She's completely overwhelmed with his presence, and is rendered speechless when she feels his left hand on her hip, moving slowly down the curve of her ass.

It's ridiculous how good this man makes her feel, she thinks, in a brief moment of clarity. The thought disappears as quickly as it came.

In retaliation, Donna's hands travel down his abdomen and onto his belt buckles, bringing his pelvis in contact with hers. She pulls her into him and rolls her hips against him, desperate for friction. She's satisfied when he has to stop what he's doing and drop his forehead on his shoulder to stifle his own sounds.

"Donna... fuck-" he mutters when she grinds particularly hard on him. She continues moving and he continues being able to do nothing except soak it all in. It's moments before his hands move back to both sides of her waist in a weak attempt to stop them.

She almost whines when he successfully holds her still. "If we keep going, dry cleaning's gonna be a real bitch," he tells her.

She knows he's being reasonable, but the thought of him not being able to make it out of the elevator in one piece lights her further on fire.

"I guess you're right," she sighs breathily. It takes her a while to realize that she's somehow maneuvered her hands to the lapels of his coat, and that she's gripping him so tightly, her knuckles are turning white.

When he catches her staring confusedly at her hands, he lets out a small laugh. "Calm down," he humors her, as one of his hand reaches up to cover hers. "I'm not going anywhere." His eyes are still black and they're both still in a haze, but she recognizes his tone and knows he doesn't just mean tonight.

"So, this Mrs. Garfield lady... what did she do?"

She's met with a gaping expression.

"Donna, I was kidding. We don't have to do-"

"You told me yourself that you were a very bad man. So are you going to show me and tell me how to be the best dessert you've ever had, or are we going to resort to what we usually do?"

He gulps. In their position, he's still pressed up against her, and she's certain she feels him grow harder.

"For the record... Our sex? Still the best sex I've ever had, so if you're going to use that as leverage, good luck getting a reaction out of me. Second of all, if you must know... Mrs. Garfield worked at an accounting office... as a secretary," he squeaks out.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me,"

"What?" he shoots back, indignantly.

"How did it possibly take you this long to make the connection?"

"Hmm, Donna, I'm not sure. Do you maybe remember, "I don't get involved with the men that I work with" or "I love you like a brother or a cousin"?"

"Alright! Okay. I see your point. Guess you really repressed the thought of us, huh?"

"Only because you basically required me to. Despite my best attempts, it still failed a bunch of times,"

Her interest is piqued at this particular admission. "You used to think of me? Like that?"

"I'm just saying, twelve years trying not to think about strawberries with whipped cream? A near impossible feat. I almost think I deserve a gold medal for all of the mental gymnastics I was doing."

She chuckles and blushes simultaneously. Hearing it makes her feel ridiculously giddy, and she knows she's floored. But beyond that, she's yet to process exactly why, and it's something she bookmarks and looks forward to unpacking on her own later. All she's focused on now is showing him just how much she loves him too, and how relieved she is to not have to pretend like he isn't her everything anymore.

The elevator finally dings, and his foyer comes into view. They detach reluctantly, but she strides into his apartment with purpose.

"Curtain call's in five minutes. She walks quickly into their bedroom to grab his black shirt and sweats off the bed and chucks it at him with perfect aim. "I'm going to get dressed, you change into these, and the next time you see me in the kitchen, you're twenty years younger and I'm Mrs. Garfield."

He's grinning his signature Cheshire Cat smile. "Have I told you how much I love it when you do that?" he comments.

She pops out a hip. "You might have mentioned it once or twice. It's a whole other scenario we can save for another night," She winks to emphasize her point.

His face softens. "And you're sure you're okay with this?"

"Harvey, I already have my outfit planned. The only thing you should concern yourself with is how your acting is going to compare to mine,"

She sashays towards the bathroom without another glance back. It's not like she needs to, when she knows his eyes are undoubtedly following her every movement.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Donna is more than ready. She's donned on the stereotypical secretary outfit- an innocent white blouse with a black pencil skirt that hugs her figure and goes to her knees, with slits on the side. Underneath is her newly purchased lacy black lingerie, with just a hint of what the whole set looks like with the top buttons of her blouse loosened.

When Donna checks herself one last time in the mirror, she almost rolls her eyes. She's always thought it was ridiculous how scandalized and hypersexualized the whole culture of being a secretary has become in recent years. Hell, she's experienced the repercussions of it herself, with the whole Malik ordeal. It makes her even more grateful to have had a boss like Harvey, who paid no attention to what the rest of society seemed to think, and treated her as an equal during all the time she worked for him.

But despite all that, in the comfort of her own bedroom where she's anticipating sex so good it's going to make her lose her vision_\- damn, does she look good. _

It makes her wonder how long Harvey can keep his charade up.

With a deep breath, she straightens herself in her Louboutins and walks out. While there's only one audience member tonight, it's bound to be the most rewarding and exciting role for her yet.

* * *

The action of Harvey drinking water very nearly becomes Harvey spitting out his water when she steps into view.

Donna has always been an attractive woman; that was a fact. He'd slapped a lot of guys over the head with a file folder when he caught them ogling her a second too long when she passed them in the firm hallways, but has admittedly gotten lost himself staring at her fair facial features and bright smile more than once in the past. Her red hair serves as a natural beacon to her beauty, and, well, the years of yoga spoke for itself when it came to her figure.

But _Donna_, dressed up as the secretary of wet dreams, _with full intention to turn him on-_

he doesn't think he's seen anything more fucking breathtaking.

"Jesus..." he mutters, eyes unable to peel away from her. His dick twitches appreciatively as he takes all of her in. He can't see himself, but he's certain the expression on his face reads that he wants to do nothing more than devour her on the spot.

It doesn't seem fair that she looks like _that_ and he's wearing a black cotton shirt with gray sweatpants that show everything. But before he can offer to do something stupid and counterintuitive like put on his best tuxedo suit to match her effort, she reminds him of what they're actually doing.

"Hi, Harvey, what are you doing here? Looking for Ricky?"

_Shit, this was really happening. _

He clears his throat, hoping he won't embarrass himself. "H-hi, Mrs. Garfield," he stammers. _Fuck._ "Yeah, I was, have you seen him?" _Okay, not great, but better._

She smiles warmly, and he swears it makes his heart beat faster. "He's at football practice, should be back in an hour. You can stay here and wait though." She moves towards the fridge, and as Harvey stumbles around what to say next, Donna's bending over for a bottle of wine, providing him with the perfect view of her pert ass.

When she stands back up, Harvey looks away and swears he feels himself blushing. He has to take a moment to recompose himself before he actually loses his shit like the teenager in him would have at that time.

She seems to recognize he needs a little help getting into the role. As she pours her wine, she airily asks, "So Harvey, how are you? Adjusting well to the neighborhood?"

"Yeah I am," he nods slowly. "Baseball's good, classes are good. Ricky's really nice," he adds, finding it appropriate.

She nods once. "Any cute girls?" she innocently asks.

He laughs awkwardly. "No, not really... they all seem a little too immature for me. Might be because I'm moving in from New York, you know."

She raises an eyebrow, accompanied with a grin slowly taking form. "Oh, is that so? I'll keep that in mind,"

He chuckles nervously again. "So h-how was your day, Mrs. Garfield?"

She really goes into character then. "Ugh, it was terrible. I'm a secretary at an accounting firm. First of all, it's tax season, so everyone's high strung. People were snapping at me all day and yelling at me through the phone, and the young associates used their mental breaks to stare down my shirt when they thought I wasn't looking,"

_Do not look down, _Harvey tells himself. _Play the part. Do not look down. Harvey, you bastard! Wait, holy shit-is that new lingerie?_

He shoots his gaze back up, hoping she didn't notice and hoping he isn't as bug-eyed as he felt. She bought lingerie he's never seen before?

His night keeps getting better and better.

_Mrs. Garfield_, fortunately, was still going off about her day. "Then my boss has the audacity to ask me to stay late, which I would usually say no, except he's so hot and funny and well-mannered and-"

"Wait, what? You think your boss is hot?" All his nervousness and feelings of helplessness are forgotten momentarily. It was easy for him to admit earlier that he'd thought about her in _that _way, but he'd never imagined how easy it would be to admit to the same thing.

She looks him dead in the eyes. "I probably shouldn't have told you that. But yeah, he's been my boss for years and I've always wondered what it would be like to blow off some steam with him, if you know what I mean,"

"Really," he asks, the facade all but forgotten as well.

She nods affirmatively. They both know they've broken character. "Guilty as charged," she says softly.

A moment passes between them, and it takes him everything to stop smiling.

He speaks next. "Is there no... Mr. Garfield in the picture anymore?"

"No, he left me for a model he met on a business trip," she says woefully.

He's relieved, because he knows it's something he would never do. Not that he would ever leave her under any circumstance.

"Well, Mr. Garfield is an idiot if he can't see what's good for him." he announces. He doesn't even remember what the real Mr. Garfield was like from his past life, but in this pretend world Harvey would sue him into the ground.

"Thank you, Harvey,"

"Listen, Mrs. Garfield- you seem really stressed. I feel pretty bad. And this might be a little awkward of me to ask but uh, do you want a back massage? I'm pretty good at them because my mom has a long history of back pain," he makes up on the spot. _Sorry, Lily, _Harvey makes a mental note to treat his mother extra nicely to make up for the fact he just gave her a fake disease in the midst of getting laid.

"Oh that would be lovely," she responds. "Might be just what I need. Where do you want me?"

"You're good where you are," Harvey says, before he shakily takes a breath as he walks over to her. Everything that had happened before was just the prelude, the real show was only about to begin.

When he walks over to her, she's placed herself to face the counter. Her hair's parted to one side, and she's looking over her shoulder with an expectant gaze, as if telling him she is more than ready to take in whatever he's planning on doing to her.

It's the look in her eyes that gets him the most. Her heated expression, all for him- it's almost enough for him to forget about this whole charade and fuck her right up against the kitchen counter.

The only thing that stops him is knowing the fact Donna will never let him live it down for caving in so quickly. So he averts his gaze to his feet until he's right behind her. He tries not to get too close, even though her ass is _right there, _practically on display for him in her tight skirt and in the perfect location for his cock to rub up against and relieve some tension. Of all days he had to be in fucking sweatpants.

"Well, alright then," he manages to speak out.

When his arms first touch her arms, Donna shivers and he smirks. He doesn't say anything, because he can't say the anticipation for what they're about to do doesn't make him feel the same exact way. Harvey slides her arm up to her shoulders, relishing the trail of goosebumps that follow.

When he finally gets to her shoulder, Harvey kneads gently.

He doesn't think it's that much, but Donna's immediately throwing her head back and moaning lightly at the sensation.

And if the situation isn't already precarious enough as it is, her tilted head gives Harvey a perfect view of her chest and fuck, if her breasts don't look absolutely enticing. He hasn't seen it yet, but as an inkling this new bra of hers will become a quick favorite of his. But for now he just has to find a way to get her out of it. It's just so damn hard to think when he hears her breath hitch every time he's digging into her skin.

"If you're comfortable, Mrs. Garfield- this might feel better if you... loosen your shirt a little," he strains.

It takes a while for her to register what he's asking of her, but in a few moment's time she's silently unbuttoning her shirt, one at a time. Harvey's at a loss of what to do, left helpless with his hands clenching into fists by his side as she reveals herself to him inch to inch. Her hands continue moving after her shirt is fully opened until the straps of her bra and her crisp white shirt is bundled up at the crook of her arms, both off her shoulder.

Donna spins back so she's facing him. "This okay?"

She has to stifle a giggle when Harvey doesn't say anything because he's already looking down, too preoccupied staring at her cleavage.

Maybe it's a little mean on her part- she knows she arguably has the best rack of most women in Manhattan, and certainly of anyone he's ever dated. Though he's never explicitly told her, it was easy to pick up after he had dawned on the same gaping expression when her shirt came off the very second time they'd had sex. So she probably didn't have to choose a time where he's technically not allowed to touch her to show him her new lingerie, but it was too fun of an opportunity to pass up. Besides, she's always liked seeing him squirm, especially now, knowing full well that she's the direct and only cause.

"My eyes are up here, Harvey," she teases.

He keeps staring. 'Right," He keeps looking, as if trying to frantically ingrain the view into his memory. Seconds later, he finally looks up. "Sorry, it's just- you have the most incredible pair of tits I've seen," he explains, with a sudden and purposeful streak of juvenile shamelessness.

She knows she'd be infuriated if it were anyone else using it as a line or a backhanded comment, but with him, she strangely feels more empowered instead. Donna knows Harvey, knows that he's typically collected, respectful, and polite. So when he's saying things so bluntly, she can't help the flash of pleasure that courses through her body when she's the source of his most primal desires.

She grins wickedly. "I have to ask you, Harvey, since we're already here," her hands trail down and gently brush over his crotch for the first time tonight, "how much further do you want to take this?"

She's cupping him over his sweatpants now, and he's clenching his teeth in a desperate attempt to remain in control. As if he wasn't already rock hard, he feels even more blood rushing south.

He wouldn't be surprised if he ends up fainting tonight because she redirected all of his blood flow to his dick for just being her.

Donna pulls at his shirt and tiptoes so that their breaths are mingling. "Hm?" She whispers. She's so fucking intoxicating.

"I don't think we should be doing this," he states, as he maneuvers his body to push her roughly into the counter. "But only god can help me now."

He doesn't let her have another word before he's crashing his lips on hers and swallowing any objections she may have had. She opens herself to him immediately, and before he can think, he's rolling his tongue in her mouth to the rhythm of his hips moving against hers. It's messy, it's carnal, and most of all, so fucking hot.

Before they have to part to breathe, Donna's hand reaches for his left hand and guides him to the lacy cup of her left breast. He gets the message immediately, and reaches around her back to try and undo the clasp. He doesn't understand why she's stopping his hand and placing it towards the center of her breast before he can even get that far.

He breaks away, "Donna, what-"

"Front clasp," she breathes out.

She pulls him in to kiss her again, and he's faced with the feat of figuring out how to get this damn piece of lingerie without getting lost in the feeling of her plump lips on his.

"How the hell do you-" He doesn't understand how these things can have so much variety. Mastering the original in his teenage years was already an accomplishment on its own. But he doesn't even have the capacity to be angry- all he knows is that he's desperate to see all of her immediately.

Frustrated with his lack of success, Harvey slides his hand roughly under instead, and it's in that exact moment that it pops open on its own accord. Then it's just his hand on her breast, while her nipples bounce lightly after they're freed. And _Jesus, _if that isn't the most erotic thing he's ever witnessed in his entire life.

"You... are... _spectacular_." He's unable to say anything else, completely gobsmacked by the fact that he can experience this and her on a daily basis for the rest of his life. Drowning in the essence of her, Harvey quickly picks her up so that she can sit on the counter. She's done way too much for him, and it's about time he shows her how grateful.

He kisses her again, and she responds eagerly as she wraps her legs around his waist. He almost groans when she feels a heel digging into his ass as he takes her further and further up her peak of pleasure. He grabs at her waist in an attempt to anchor himself both mentally and physically. If he's leaving marks by how hard he's gripping her, she either doesn't care or doesn't notice.

The kitchen soon fills with the sounds of them panting as Harvey parts from her lips and leaves a heated trail of kisses down the column of her throat. He skips her favorite spot because he knows once she makes that noise, he'll stay there forever, and moves instead to take a perfectly pink nipple into his mouth.

Harvey thinks he's never been more aroused, but is still surprised when Donna arches so far back at the sensation, she decides she needs to lay on the spacious counter for support (he's also never been more grateful she chose this counter over another skinnier option when she helped him remodel his apartment). She ends up propping herself up on her elbows and tugging at his hair when he bends over to accommodate her new position.

He keeps licking, biting, and sucking, as his hand reaches up to cup and tweak with her opposing breast.

"Harvey- _shit_" she gasps when he gives her a particularly slow and languid lick.

It's too much, all of this. The role-playing, the aftereffects of the date. She feels like her mind is already going numb, and they haven't even fucked yet.

Harvey is merciless with the pleasure he deals her, moving even further down. He places a long lick down her abdomen, until he's met with her skirt. As if on autopilot, he's straightening himself back up and pulling her body towards him. He focuses on tugging up her skirt until it's bunched up over her waist.

When he's finally satisfied, the view that presents to him is mesmerizing. It's Donna with her chest bare to the ceiling, shirt and bra still hanging onto her arms under her. It's Donna with her legs that seem to go on forever between his, a hint of black lace peeking underneath her ruched skirt. It's Donna with her wild hair and bruised lips, eyes so dark he thinks he can make out his reflection if he looked hard enough.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now, having you like this?" he asks huskily. She throws him a sly grin in return, because if anyone has any idea what's going on in that brain of his, it's her, and he swears he could die on the spot but would leave a happy man.

His hands travel up her thighs and under her skirt before he crouches down. Reaching up, he lowers her underwear with her assistance, eyes raking in every inch that's slowly uncovered. Once her panties are just above her knees, he lifts her legs to settle on his shoulders.

He breathes into her center, just to get her riled up. It works, to his satisfaction. His head pops back up momentarily, and she already looks like she's ready to murder him for being sidetracked.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" she breathes out.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to eat dessert before dinner?" he breathes cheekily.

"Har-"

He's on her in a flash. It doesn't take long since he knows exactly what she likes. Within a minute, she's already gyrating her hips to the rhythm of his tongue because fuck, if the man doesn't know what he's doing with what he has. He tries to hold her down by pinning her down her thighs, but the harder he licks, the more she's thrashing under him. She can never seem to get over how it feels to be worshipped by him, and it feels so good to keep riding this high, so much so that he can't keep her under his control.

When he parts away and replaces his tongue with one thick finger, and then two, Donna's whimpering his name because it's the only one she can remember. He slides slowly in and out, guiding her along with confessions with how amazing she feels and how he can't wait to have her. It isn't even five minutes when he's watching her completely unravel on his fingers, writhing in the throes of her orgasm.

She's completely out of breath, and still can't think straight. He's so on edge, he's literally going to cum if they don't keep this moving.

"Good?" he asks, trying his best to hide the strain in his voice.

"Yeah", she breathes back.

Wordlessly, he gathers her up in his arms and scoots her to the edge of the counter. He lifts her up safely, before settling on her feet. Before she asks if he wants her to reciprocate or if he wants to continue in the bedroom, he's grabbing her waist and spinning her back around so that she's pressed up against the counter again.

Harvey's buried at her neck again, kissing and sucking at her favorite spot. The only reason he's able to resist grinding into her is because he's busy pulling her skirt up even further, until her ass is bared.

"I want you like this," he says hotly into her ear, as he grabs her ass cheek.

She doesn't know how to respond, can only inhale sharply. Even though he's just made her seen stars, she feels the energy start to course through her body again. And once she feels his hands grabbing her bare ass and spreading her apart gently, there's nothing more she wants in that moment than to be thoroughly fucked by him

"Better get a move on, if you don't want Ricky to catch us," she offers. She's not even sure they're still in character anymore.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Ricky. I'm going to enjoy this." he counters.

To his word, Harvey's hands find the edge of her panties at the level of her upper thigh, and watches her as he slowly drags it down.

She's _perfect_.

His hands trail back up her legs, until he's standing up right and behind her again. He grips the counter with one hand and uses the other to find her entrance. He's ecstatic to find her still wet, but rubs her opening a few times for good measure.

When he feels her pushing her ass back on him in response, he figures he's good to go.

"Gimme a sec," he mutters. Harvey steps back quickly to take off his pants, letting his erection finally spring out. At this point, he's so hard it almost hurts, but knows it's worth it since it's clear he's about to have the best orgasm of his life.

"Take your shirt off too," he hears. He smiles to himself, but doesn't question it. He's always known she's had a thing for her abs, with the whipped cream during the first time being the perfect indicator.

When he's fully naked, she's turned herself halfway around in an attempt to pull her skirt off when his hand shoots out to her wrist and stops her.

"Keep it on," he commands, his gaze boring into hers. He notices her nostrils flare and her breath hitch, and he momentarily wonders just how much Donna loves it when he's a bad man.

Instead, she puts both palms face down on the counter and looks back at him, inviting him in. Harvey brushes up against her once before wedging himself perfectly in between her legs. She angles her head to kiss him again, and before long, he's muting her gasps as he slides the tip of his cock slowly up and down her clit. To his delight, she feels even more ready, and the heat now emanating from her core is enough to drive him mad.

"Harvey," she moans.

"Donna," he responds, in a way she knows is only reserved for her.

"Don't you mean Mrs. Gar-" He chooses that moment to line himself up and slide fully into her with a groan.

"Fuck, _Harvey_" she sobs, as she throws her head back. She can't help but reach one arm back to grab a fistful of his hair.

"Christ, you feel _amazing. _So soft and warm and tight, " Harvey moans in appreciation as he buries himself deeper. The way she's gripping him is like nothing he's ever felt before. He doesn't know how or why, but swears that with her in her heels and in this position, she's at the perfect angle for him to slide in and out of her however he pleases.

He thinks about giving her a minute to adjust to his intrusion, but before he can even do so, she's using her hips to push back on him in an effort to get him to start moving. It's the smallest of movements, but even then, he feels hypnotized at the sight. When she turns around to make eye contact and catches his helpless expression, she chuckles before pushing herself on his cock slowly, once, then twice. To her amusement, he still can't be bothered to move and is instead, shutting his eyes and shuddering in pleasure, so she takes it upon herself to take his hand and place it firmly on her hip.

"Look Harvey, I don't know what kind of sex you've been having, but usually you don't make the woman do all the work," she humors him lightly.

It's enough to snap him out of his daze and take the lead. He grips both of her hips and thrusts into her again. "Sorry," he breathes, before pulling out. "Won't happen again,"

"And what makes you think," she pauses, as he moves inside her once more, "you'll get the chance to have me like this again?"

He pauses mid stroke and pretends to ponder her question. "Well, then. If that's the case, I'd better make this worth your while,"

In a flash, he's tugging her waist backwards and pushing gently down on her neck, paying no mind to her yelp of surprise. She's moved from her perched position to having her entire abdomen and face pressed up against the counter, bearing Harvey's body weight with her as he leans down over her back. She shivers at for a second due to the coldness of the marble on her skin, but the sensation is quickly forgotten when Harvey interlocks his left hand with hers, and uses his right hand to pull her waist forcefully into him.

When Harvey starts moving again, the rhythm he creates is seductive, intentional, and perfect. It isn't long before he's fucked every coherent thought out of her, especially with the position he's taking her in. All she can do is respond enthusiastically with a combination of his name and expletives every time he pushes into her and hits that stop, hoping he understands what she really means is _don't stop, you feel so good, _and _I love you. _

It's a point of pride for Harvey, to hear Donna being this loud. She's never been shy during sex, and if he's honest, it turns him on when she vocalizes what he's doing especially well when he's trying to get her off. It's always been more quiet and casual though, comments meant for just his ears and their moments of intimacy only. So the fact that she's practically yelling his name while he has her bent over the kitchen counter- yeah, he'd be lying if it didn't make him feel pretty damn good.

Harvey moves his right hand to roam her body, down her breasts to the curve of her back and her ass, and _shit_, he swears she gets even louder, and it's all the encouragement he needs to fuck her harder.

"Shit, baby," he moans, unable to hold back. "I'm losing my mind,"

"Don't stop," she manages to pant, trying her best to hide her desperation. She props herself back up on her hands in preparation for the final moments of their act. "I'm so close-"

Harvey's close too, especially now with the view of her head thrown back and her breasts swinging with his thrusts. He's a gone man if she says his name one more time in that breathless way to that drives him mad, but in the moment, there's nothing more he wants right now than to have her physically need him in order to come apart.

"Come on, gorgeous" he practically coos as his one hand tugs lightly at her hair and the other plays with her nipple, "I want to see you cum over my cock,"

Once Donna hears his command, that's all it takes. She bites down hard on her lip in a lame attempt to maintain control as her orgasm slams into her. The intensity of it almost tears her apart, with every single fiber of being vibrating along with her release.

Harvey doesn't stop, forcing her to prolong her orgasm. He's too busy taking it all in, the way she looks, feels, and sounds around him. When he feels her finally calm down from her high, he whispers "Good girl," and keeps moving.

But before he can grab the dimples of her hips and lose it completely to the sight of his dick slipping into her folds, she's turned around, looking him dead in the eye, with her own demands:

"I want to feel you cum, Harvey. Show me just how hot of a mother I am."

"Jesus, _Donna_-" He's groaning and spilling completely into her not a mere second after, needing her shoulder as a placement for his head as his orgasm overtakes him.

She stands up and he wraps his arms around her, with the both of them leaning on the marble top for support. They stay there for a few minutes trying to synchronize their breathing as they come down from their respective highs.

"I think I just blacked out," he confesses as soon as his heart rate is within normal limits and he can speak again.

She chuckles lightly. "That makes two of us. Thank god we did this out here and not in the bedroom, otherwise I'm pretty sure we would've broken your bed," she comments.

He pulls out of her slowly before embracing her again. "Who knew we could get this carried away?" he muses, as he kisses her temple.

"Who knew you had the hots so badly for Mrs. Garfield?" she teases.

He almost snorts at her train of thought. "You've got to be joking if any of that was because of anybody else but you, Donna,"

"But-"

Harvey spins her around to face him. He boxes her in and purposely looms over her. "Listen to me. I don't give two shits about Mrs. Garfield or anybody else. She probably hasn't crossed my mind since 2007, that year that, oh wait, you came to work for me,"

"I don't get it-"

"What's there not to get, Donna? My ultimate fantasy has always been you, just you, and only you. And after twelve years of not being able to have what I want, do you understand me when I say that finally being with you brings me the greatest pleasure I'll ever care to experience?"

"Harvey," she whimpers, trying to hold back tears. Of all the things she was planning for him to say, she definitely hadn't been expecting _that_.

"I love you, Donna Paulsen. Just you, as you are, no crazy fantasies or roleplaying involved."

She's so dizzy with her affection for him that she moves her arms around his neck to stop herself from melting into a puddle.

"I love you too, Harvey," she whispers into his neck. "So damn much."

From that moment on, they no longer question that they are equally each other's entire damn world. And they replace the costumes and pretenses with something that is quintessentially and irreplaceably _them_\- copious amounts of strawberries and whipped cream. 


End file.
